The Cursed RWBY
by Monarch of Destruction
Summary: Time Travel. Some people might consider it as a gift. But our favorite Team have a completely different opinion about it. Keep repeating the same thing for an eternity, does that sound like a gift to you. Follow Team RWBY when they finally had enough fighting for others and start fighting for their own happiness. Even if they have to become the very monster they detest so.
1. Episode 0

Summary: Time Travel. Some people might consider it as a gift. But our favorite Team have a completely different opinion about it. Keep repeating the same thing for an eternity, does that sound like a gift to you. Follow Team RWBY when they finally had enough fighting for others and start fighting for their own happiness. Even if they have to become the very monster they detest so.

"It's also a gun!" - People Speech

 _'It's also a gun!' - People Thoughts_

 **"It's also a gun!" - Creature Speech/Attack**

 **'It's also a gun!' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(It's also a gun!) - Sounds Effect**

 **It's also a gun - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

 **The Cursed RWBY**

 **Episode 0: Done Playing as Heroes**

 **Sunday, January 24th, 2208, 07:15 A.M, Remnant, Sanus, Vale, Patch Island, Rose-Xiao Long Resident**

The chirping of birds and the soft rustling of the wind is what a six years old girl with black, neck-length hair that gradates to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical style, awoke to. Her beautiful silver eyes squinted as the sun beamed down her face from the window. Groggily she sat up and blocked her eyes as her vision was becoming focused and out of its blurry state observing the familiar surroundings.

Walls made of woods and painted in blue: check.

A medium sized bed where she lied down now: check.

A medium sized wardrobe and with a small table beside it, along with a lamp, an alarm clock and a picture of a certain family: check.

It's official, she was in her family house at Patch...again.

The girl let out a very tired sigh, which made her sounds much older than she is now, as she sat on her bed. "How many time again has it been since we got this 'curse'?" She asked to no one in particular, her tone sounds broken and apathetic for a girl at her age.

The girl lazily hop off her bed and strolled in the bathroom. She climbed up a small chair that was conveniently in the bathroom, turning on the sink to let the water flows down and began to wash her face. She then proceed to look at herself in the mirror while seemingly lost in thought.

If one was looking deep enough, they will see the eyes of a warrior that had been faced countless battle and has taken countless life in the process.

And doing it without remorse.

"How many time we should be doing this?" She mumbled again, with even more broken tone than before as she looked down at the sink. The bathroom was in silence without a sound, sans for the water that was still flowing out from the sink and flushed down through the pipe.

Her small hands gripped the edge of the sink tightly, so tight that her hands would leave some cracks on it if weren't for her current body. She stared back at her reflection in the mirror. Her beautiful silver eyes, which previously devoid of hopes, were now filled with fiery determinations.

"No more. I won't let this curse to continue. I vow in my Teammates name that I will make them all happy...for eternity."

The girl declared such bold statement, there is no trace of doubt in her voice. Majestic and elegant. The voice of a mighty veteran that had been lived through war and come out on the top.

The little girl turned off the sink, grabbing a towel that was hanging on the hanger and climbed down the chair before waltzed out the bathroom. She wiped her faced with the towel, hanged in over her shoulder after doing so and opened the door of her room and walked out her room.

The little girl, still clad in her pajamas, stroll down the stairs and headed towards the dinning room where the rest of family were already waiting for breakfast. The table was already full of foods and drinks, ready to be devoured by the family in the house.

The veteran in child body could see a woman, who can also be said as the older version of herself, was pouring some coffee in a cup before gave them to a man with short messy blonde hair while giving the man a kiss on his cheek. The girl could also see a child, two years older than her with shoulder lenght blonde hair was silently eating her pancake with her eyes closed.

The girl in PJ silently walked towards the table and sat on one of the chair that is available before announcing her presence to the rest of her family.

"Good morning everyone." The girl spoke in a very convincing happy manner as her hands reached for a glass of milk that was already served for her.

The older version of the girl turned her attention to the newcomer and smiled at her. "Ah...my little rose has finally move her lazy head off the bed. How is your night, Ruby? Having a sweet dream I see." She spoke in equally cheerful manner while the blonde man just gave her a grunt of acknowledge of her presence.

Ruby Rose, the daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, the leader of Team RWBY, the savior of the world, and one of the cursed four, smiled back at her mother, albeith fakely.

"Oh, it was pleasant mom. I had a dream of me and Yang becomes Huntress, having our own team with me as the leader and save the entire world from evil." Ruby answered in a very convincing childish manner before she slowly drank her milk.

Funny thing is that was actually the truth, unless it was a memory, not a dream.

The two adults in the house were smiling at this, clearly oblivious of their daughter predicament. But this couldn't be said the same with the other 'children' in the room.

Yang Xiao Long, the daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long and Raven Branwen, the step-daughter of Summer Rose, the older half-sister of Ruby Rose, and the member of Team RWBY, saw through the mask her little half-sister put on.

How? Because she was in the same predicament as her sister. A cursed girl who just want a happy ending for her and ones she dear the most. But ever since 'that day', her eyes were open and she realized that not every story will have a happy ending.

Ruby and Yang made an eye contact. A pair of silver eyes met with the lilac ones. Neither of them were blinking nor they made any form of signs. But countless years of bonding caused them developed some sort of ability to understand each other without anyone noticing. The half-sibling saw the hidden, unspoken message on each other face

'We need to talk.'

"By the way..." Their father, Taiyang Xiao Long, snapped them out of their hidden conversation as he globbed down the toasted bread like a hungry Beowulf. "...Summer and I are gonna have some shopping today. Would you be a dear and look after your sister while we're leaving, Yang?"

Yang stared at her father and gave him a sweet, yet fake smile that looks so convincing for everyone sans her little sister. "Sure thing, dad." Yang answered as she reached for her orange juice.

But while doing so, she caught a glimpse of Ruby and saw the hidden message on her face. "Oh yeah, can you leave your scroll behind? I need to beat that extremely hard final boss." Yang quickly added, gaining a 'hum' and nodded from her father.

"Normally, I would have against it since you've been neglecting study for that game, but since our shopping would probably take long, I will let it slide this time." Summer spoke to her step-daughter in motherly manner as she was eating her breakfast.

After that conversation, the breakfast was rather quite. Scratch that, it was utterly silent. Neither of the parents nor the sisters said a word at all. Although Yang and Ruby shared knowing glances when their parents weren't looking.

After the breakfast, Summer was finishing the dish with the help of her daughters, which was pleased her greatly. Although she had no idea that the two were only doing it so that she can leave the house faster. After the trio finished washing the dish, Summer made a brief preparation before joined her husband at the door.

"Bye kids, we will return before dinner." Taiyang called out before he opened the door and walked out, leaving Ruby and Yang alone in the house.

The very second the door was closed, Ruby and Yang let their masks dropped, revealing their true color. The sibling were having an eye contact for a moment before the two strolled towards the living room where their father had leaved his scroll behind.

They sat on the couch, a couch that was normally so comfy whenever they were having family bonding, is now feel as solid as the sturdiest diamond on remnant. Ruby reached her father scroll that was lay on the table, punching some number that was implanted in her memory all the time, before put the scroll over her right ear.

After waited for a few seconds, she could heard that she was already connected to one of few people she dear the most.

 _"Ruby..."_ Came an elegant voice from the other line that soothed her mind for a little bit.

"Weiss...we need to talk." Despite wanting to express her depression to the other girl so badly, Ruby knew very well that it would be better to get on the business immediately.

 _"...Same place, same time. I'll call Blake as usual."_ Weiss replied and was about to hang up before Ruby quickly added.

"Also bring the best wine you could afford this time." Ruby added, there was silence for a moment before the girl in the other line responded.

 _"What for?"_ Weiss inquired after a moment.

"I might have a plan that will make all our suffering feel worth it. See you next week." As soon as Ruby said that, she ended the call before put the scroll back onto the table.

The younger veteran rose to her feet and waltzed towards the drawer, pulled it open and began to look for something. Yang watched this and just gave her a look, although her little sister didn't pay attention to her, Ruby knew what she's going to ask.

"Not now Yang. I'm not in the mood arguing with you. I'll tell you when Weiss and Blake are around. Less troublesome this way." Ruby spoke monotonously as she pulled out a large paper and a drawing set.

Yang just shrugged her shoulder, didn't mind waiting as she had done that before numerous times with much longer times to wait. Another week wouldn't kill her after all.

And even if it did kill her, which she hopefully wished it did, she wouldn't stay dead anyway.

The veteran within eight years old body stood to her feet and walked for the door. "I'll be at forest to smash some unfortunate Grimms if you need something. Those suckers wouldn't kill themselves after all." Yang spoke without looking at the younger girl. She put a hand on the door handle, opened it before walked out the house and closed the door.

Ruby didn't answer her nor she tell her to be careful because she was fully aware that her older sister would be fine. Instead, she put the things she brought from the cabinet and lay it down on the table. Spread the large paper and began drawing her plan.

 **Sunday, January 31th, 2208, 10:05 A.M, Remnant, Sanus, Vale, Patch Island, Patch Town, Plaza**

A week later since they woke up in their old house. The Rose-Xiao Long sibling managed to convince their parents to take them to Plaza in town. The plaza was a little too small to be properly called a plaza. But with some various clothing store, department store, cafe, restaurant, saloon, arcade, and many more, it was a pretty decent shopping center.

Ruby, clad in a small red hoodie, black knee-length skirt and red scarf around her neck, walked beside her sister. Yang herself was dressed in plain yellow shirt, a cream colored short while wearing a cap on her head.

The family has been shopping for a good hour and the sibling still doesn't have a very good opportunity to ditch their parents without being suspicious.

"Dear..."

Well, until now.

"Why don't you and Yang play some games at arcade for a while?" Summer looked down to Ruby while pointing at the arcade ahead them. "Mommy need to have haircut at salon and I don't want you to get bored while mommy there."

For the first time in a week, Ruby and Yang let out a genuine smile. "Sure mom." She replied as Taiyang crouched down to her level and handed her a Lien Card.

"Here the card to play at arcade and buy some ice cream. Just don't spend it too much okay?" Taiyang spoke to his girl who nodded before he stood back to his feet and confronted his wife. Summer just gave him a look. "What? I also need a haircut of my own. Also my beard has become too long for my taste." The Xiao Long commented as he walked off with his wife.

The sibling looked at their parents for a while, making sure that they were out of sight before they headed towards a different location in the plaza. Luckily for the two, the place wasn't really that far from the arcade.

The place was a rather modern theme cafe with some pretty classy interior complete with a high quality furniture. The place, well, the place was quite dark from the outside. There were two grown men in suit guarding the entrance, standing next to a sign that said 'reserved for a private appointment'.

Ruby and Yang confidently walked towards the cafe while the younger girl reached into her hoodie and pulled out a white envelope. The two guards noticed the sibling coming, and was about to "ask" them to leave until they noticed the envelope in Ruby's hand.

"Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. We have an appointment with Weiss Schnee." Ruby, despite having the voice of six years old girl, spoke with huge confident as if she own the place.

One of the guards took the envelope from Ruby's hand and opened the content. He could see his "mistress" handwriting alongside with Schnee family crest on it, signifying that this was a real formal invitation from his "mistress".

The guard, being a professional that he is, bowed to the girls slightly at the apparently a VVIP guest for miss Schnee. "Of course, please come in. Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna has been waiting for your arrival." The guard professionally welcomed the girl while opened the door for them.

Though the two veteran in child body raised an eyebrow in expectancy at the mention of their other friends.

The Rose-Xiao Long sibling walked in the cafe, only to see it's empty which was expected since Weiss had rent this place for today and didn't want anyone else to be here. The two them mover towards the corner where a table with four chairs lied beneath the only light that illuminated the cafe.

And two of the seats were already occupied by someones they knew well.

The first one was an elegant eight years old girl with hair as white as the purest snow on Remnant that was tied into a ponytail. She also has a pair of icy blue eyes that froze the very core people who's staring at her. The elegant girl wore a white-bluish dress and a pink scarf around her neck.

The other one was a mysterious girl around Yang's age with hair as dark as the deepest deep on Remnant. She also has a soul-piercing golden eye and a black bow atop of her head. She wore a rather more casual clothes than the girl in white. The mysterious girl wore a white sleeveless coat with a black shirt underneath. She also wore a black jeans and a pair of boots.

The elegant girl in white is Weiss Schnee, the Heiress of Schnee Dust Company, a member of Team RWBY as well as the Ruby Rose's partner.

The mysterious girl in black is Blake Belladonna, the former White Fang member, a member of Team RWBY as well as Yang Xiao Long's partner.

Ruby and Yang waltzed towards the table without a word and was about to announce their presence. But it seems after what they have been through for years, the two girls noticed their arrival the moment the sisters walked in the front door.

"You're late." Weiss said in neutral tone, there is neither hint of irritation in her voice nor was she expecting for an apology. The other three knew that Weiss just like pointed out the obvious.

But the sisters was apologizing anyway.

"Sorry for that...we need for the right time to ditch our parents without being suspicious." Yang pointed out as she sat beside her life time partner.

"And we have only an hours at tops, so why don't we get started." Ruby suggested as she sat beside Weiss who handed her her food that has already been ordered before hand.

"Good idea." Blake spoke for the first time as she handed Yang her order.

The two began eating as Weiss was the first one to open up the conversation. "So, you said you have a plan Ruby? Mind to filling us in?" Weiss asked plainly as she cut her steak with a knife before put the pieces into her mouth and began munching it.

Ruby helped herself with the steak of her own and putting down the utensils beside her plate. "Before I began...there is one thing I would like to share ever since I lost hope because of this curse..." Ruby muttered, her eyes were shadowed beneath her hair.

Her teammates knew what's coming next. Their leader was the one who made their team feels lively all the time, her cheerful manner and her innocence was the things that made Team RWBY memorable to everyone. She always thinks positive, even at the hopeless situations.

But they also fully aware that Ruby was, in fact, still a human being.

A human being has a breaking point.

And this was hers.

"I'm done!" Ruby declared as she balled her fist tightly that it might drawn bloods from her hands. "I'm done fighting for others. There is no point doing it anymore. Every time we died, we will be sent back to this time around. What's the point saving the world when someone who has a twisted sense of humor up there would reverse it back to what it was?"

Ruby's small body shook in pure anger while the others didn't even attempt to calm her down, fully aware that their leader need to let her frustration out.

"We were just puny mortal back then when we failed saving the world. We were just a bunch of naïve teenagers who always thought that heroes will always win in the end. And now, WE ARE NOTHING MORE THAN GOD'S PERSONAL CHEW-TOY!"

That was her breaking point. Ruby violently sweep off the table, sending everything that were on the table to the floor loudly. The others, surprisingly, didn't even flinched at their leader outburst. No, they were expecting it. They knew Ruby will lost the last bit of her patience sooner or later.

Luckily that Weiss had instructed the guards she brought along not to interfere no matter what.

Ruby couldn't hold it any longer, she rushed to Weiss, buried herself onto her shoulder and cried with all her might. Weiss didn't mind, she doesn't care if her dress was ruined. She can always replace it by buying a new one.

Because she knew Ruby's innocence were lost forever and couldn't possibly be replaced.

After few minutes of emotional outburst, the leader of Team RWBY finally settle down and regain her composure. Ruby wiped her tears away and looked at her teammates.

"Thanks guys...I really need that." Ruby smiled at them gratefully.

Blake gave her a reassuring smile. "No problem Ruby. That's what friends for after all." The cat faunus replied as she let loose the bow in her head, revealing her cat ears.

Ruby nodded before looked at the now, empty table and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry for the food guys." She muttered in apology.

Her older sister just waved it off. "It's alright sis. The food tasted bland anyways." Yang commented, earning a nod of agreement from Weiss.

The girl in white crossed her arms in front of her while looking at her partner. "Now you've finally calm down, mind telling us what you have in mind this time?" The Heiress inquired curiously while leaning at her seat.

The girl in red had a look of realization on her face. "Right...almost forgot that..." She mumbled under her breath before pulled out a scroll, that Weiss kindly enough to provide for her and Yang, and began searching for some files.

After finding them, Ruby sent the files to her teammates via emails. "Alright, I have sent them to your scroll. Please open a file project: Happiness." Ruby spoke as she already opened the said file in her scroll.

The other three pulled out their respective scrolls and opened the mentioned file. Only for them to raise an eyebrow in curiousity when they looked at the file which contains the profiles of four females.

Amber Christine: The Fall Maiden. Tan skin, chocolate brown hair.

Elsa Elizabeth: The Winter Maiden. Pale skin, platinum blonde hair.

Celica A Mercury: The Spring Maiden. Creamy skin, dark red hair.

Rachel Alucard: The Summer Maiden. Pale skin, blonde hair.

The WBY of Team RWBY stared at the file for a moment before they looked at their leader with a look that beg for answer.

"I'm sure you wonder what do these girl have anything to do with our happiness?" Ruby spoke without looking at them. "Well, I'm sure you have heard about the tale of the season, so I'm not gonna bother telling you the whole story." This earn some snickers from Yang. "While the Maidens have some incredible powers that will surely help us in the future, but the is actually one aspect that make me think we will require the most."

"And what is it, Ruby?" Blake asked while putting down her scroll onto the table.

"Immortality."

As soon as she announced that word, her teammates gasped while their eyes widened.

"Yes. A gift, and also a curse. With it, we don't have to be fear over dying of natural causes anymore." Ruby revealed as she waited for their reaction.

Which she didn't need to wait long.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on sis..." Yang raised her arm as before pointed out her opinion. "...while we may not be dying from old age if we have the Maidens power, we will still vulnurable to death by unatural causes. And you know when we die, everything we have done will be moot."

"I'm fully aware sis. I would be naïve if I honesty believe that no one would want to end us..." Ruby replied as she browser her scroll and opened the second file. "...that's what the file project: Home Sweet Home is for."

The others proceed to open the said file and widened their eyes in pure shock at what they saw.

It was the map of Remnant. Nothing seems out of ordinary. Except for the four certain emblem that was located at the spot where the great four kingdoms of Remnant were located.

There was Ruby's emblem in Vale, Weiss's in Atlas, Blake's in Vacuo, and Yang's in Mistral. They finally realized what their leaders is planning now.

And it's one hell of a project.

Of all the three teammates of Ruby, Weiss was the one who recover first. "Ruby...this is..." The normal regal tone from Weiss was disappeared, still shocked at what her partner has in her mind.

"Yes. With Project: Happiness. We will be able to live without the fear of dying by old age. And with Project: Home Sweet Home, we will be able to cease the major conflicts that might endanger our life in the future." Ruby elaborated her plan to her teammates.

"You're planning to steal the Maiden power and conquers Remnant with it." Blake summarized the plan in few words, earning a nod of confirmation from her team leader.

The was silence for a moment. None of them said a word. As they tried to come out with appropriate words to respond.

That was until Yang broke the unbearable silence in her style.

"If it was me from before Ruby, then I would have throw you into the asylum immediately for having such distorted thought..." Yang paused for a moment before she let out an eat-shitting grin on her face. "...but considered of the hell we have been through together, I'm gonna say 'fuck it, I'm in'."

Ruby responded her with her own grin before turned towards her Faunus companion.

"Sure, why not. Just like you said, I'm also done fighting for Faunus equality long ago after all that have happened." The girl in black replied while giving a grin of her own.

Ruby nodded pleasantly at this before she turned towards her partner. They made an eye contact for a moment and Ruby began to fear that Weiss might not gonna support her plan until the girl answered.

"What? Do I need to say it? I'm in. We all have made an oath to look each other back, remember?" The heiress spoke in annoyance, earning a sigh of relief from the other three.

Ruby let out a giggle at this. Oh how she really missed this side of Weiss. Ruby then browser her scroll again, finding her desired file before she sent them to her teammates who turned their attention back to their respective scrolls.

"That's the details of our project, I have separated it into four stages. Please have a look into them." Ruby spoke as she put her scroll back onto the table.

Her teammates opened the file and looked into it.

Stage 1: Gears up. Details: Builds a funding source, a global-scale intel network, and some military powers as well as appoint someone who will act as Second-in-Command.

Stage 2: Snatch the Maidens off their virginities (not in the way you're thinking Yang). Details: Makes moves to our primary targets and strips them off their powers. Beware of the possible third and fourth Party (Ozpin and Salem).

Stage 3: Show time. Details: Prepares to attack four great kingdoms of Remnant simultaneously while their attention are occupied to a certain event. Dethrones and Terminates the kings and the council.

Stage 4: Epilogue. Details: Terminates all the remains enemy without leaving a trace and have a happy eternal life afterwards.

The members of Team RWBY stared at their scroll in shock before turned their attention back to their leader, who was picking her nose with her pinky.

"You've really thought a lot about this." That more like a statement than a question but Ruby answered Yang anyways.

"Yup!" Ruby replied, while popping the 'p' in her word. There was silence again before Weiss broke it with laughter.

"Hahahaha...now I know why you told me to bring my best wine along." Weiss spoke as she reached for her shopping bag she brought with her and pulled out a bottle of a wine which Blake immediately recognized it.

"Is that Chateau Margaux?" Blake asked with no little surprise. "Rumor said that there are only four bottles in Remnant. And each bottle cost two limbs and two internal organs."

Weiss smiled proudly at this. "Yes, the dear father of mine wasted two millions Lien just to buy all four bottles for himself. This is actually the last bottle he has." The heiress replied nonchalantly as she uncorked the bottle, poured the safety amount of the drink in the glass she brought alongside with the wine.

"Aren't your father gonna mad when he found out you stole his precious alcohol?" Yang inquired curiously while taking a glass from Weiss who handed Ruby her glass.

"Nah...he will never found out. Not until he finally decide to drink the replica I made which is nothing more that a very spicy chili water. Oh, I'm looking forward to see his stupid face when he realized somebody has robbed his wine." Weiss spoke playfully, earning the laugh from her teammates.

There was another silence again before they began tossed up their wines.

"For happiness." Yang raised her glass.

"For freedom." Blake was next.

"For victory." Weiss joined in before all of the looked at their team leader who has finally revealed her true smile to the world.

"For Team RWBY."

 **To be Continued**

 **A/N:** Hello readers, it's me again. This is my second attempt in writing some RWBY fanfic. So, I hope you will like this one sice the first one was kind of failure.

Oh yeah, this story basically about our favorite Team trapped in some kind of Time-loops. At the moment they die, whether from natural causes or unnatural causes, they will get sent to the past, specifically nine years before the canon RWBY starts. How this is happen and what kind of hell they have been endure will be revealed in future episode. If this got at least over 10 reviews, I will be focused on this and probable delete my other RWBY fic.

Oh yeah, this story is inspired to another RWBY story called "The Commission" by CV12Hornet . It was such amazing story but too bad it got discontinued.


	2. Episode 1

**A/N:** Okay, 20 reviews, 48 favs and 62 follows. This story has surpassed my expectation, I was concern this story would get no attention at all since you know, RWBY is not airing yet. This is shorter than I originally planned, but considering that I would be very busy until the end of the month, I decided to cut it down in half. I hope this will satisfy you. Thanks for all of your supports to this story.

"It's also a gun!" - People Speech

 _'It's also a gun!' - People Thoughts_

 **"It's also a gun!" - Creature Speech/Attack**

 **'It's also a gun!' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(It's also a gun!) - Sounds Effect**

 **It's also a gun - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

 **Episode 1: Rounding up the Animals**

 **Saturday, Febuary 9th, 2208, 01:51 A.M, Remnant, Sanus, Vale, Unknown Forest, White Fang Vale's Branch**

The White Fang.

Founded following the Faunus Rights Revolution, the White Fang was initially a peaceful activist organization created to improve relations between Humans and Faunus, and improve the civil rights of the latter.

However, in the face of continued discrimination and a change in leadership, the White Fang began to adopt more and more radical methods, eventually becoming a violent terrorist organization that has earned much notoriety in the world.

Enemies of the White Fang include the human governments, military, schools, Huntsmen, as well as the Schnee Dust Company, with whom they have been locked in a bloody war for years. Their goals are to destroy these institutions and cause the collapse of the pillars of society.

In what looks like a make-shift tent, a tan woman around thirty with short golden hair, eerie red eyes and a pair of cheetah ears, was sitting on a simple looking chair while reading through the paper on her desk. She was wearing a beautiful red kimono with white obi and a katana on her left waist.

This woman was none other than Sienna Khan. The current leader of the White Fang. After she succeeded the position from Ghira Belladonna, she changed the White Fang from a peaceful organization into a terrorist group by adopting more violent method and more aggressive behavior.

The activities of the new militant White Fang include disrupting and causing violence at peaceful protests, such as the Faunus Civil Rights Protest, firebombing stores that refused to serve Faunus, as well as theft or sabotage targeting organizations that used Faunus labor.

One example of such an organization is the Schnee Dust Company, notorious for its "controversial labor forces" and "questionable business partners". The White Fang and Schnee Dust Company have been locked in a bloody years-long conflict that has included theft, disappearances, murders of executives and sabotage.

But this will change in the matter of minutes.

"Boss!"

A white fang goon, as she usually called him, barged in her personal tent rather rudely. The goon bend over slightly as his hands were on his knees while he tried to catch his breath.

Sienna frowned at the foot soldier, clearly wasn't pleased by his entrance. "It's better be good soldier, or I'll blow your head off." She commanded the goon who's immediately standing straight again and saluted at her.

"My apologize mam, but we have an intruder." The goon reported.

The cheetah Faunus just raised an eyebrow at this. "An intruder? Here? Who in the right mind would barge into our base?" Sienna spoke to no one in particular as she stormed off her tent, followed by the goon.

As Sienna walked through the base, she could hear the noise of violence and gun shoot from distance, followed by screams of agony from her soldiers before it were silenced by what it sounds like a slash from a sword.

When the cheetah Faunus arrive at the source, she couldn't hide her surprise when she saw who this intruder is.

The intruder was a little girl, probably around eight years old with short black hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a plain gray shirt, white shorts and black scarf arounf her neck.

From the animal ears above her head, Sienna could tell that this child was a Faunus. A cat Faunus to be exact. The girl was standing causally around her soldiers...dead soldiers. Around thirty of them. Some of them were decapitated while some others were butchered into pieces. Only few of them who were fortunate enough to be in one piece when they were killed by this girl.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sienna announced her presence, earning the attention from the intruder and her remains soldiers, much to their relief.

"Sienna Khan. Just the person I've been looking for." The girl spoke monotonously as she wiped off the bloods her bloodied katana before sheathed it back.

The leader of White Fang finally regain her cool as she looked at the younger Faunus in curiosity. "I see you know who I am. What is your business in here child?" Sienna asked casually, temporarily ignored the fact of this girl had murdered quite number of her soldiers.

The girl confidently walked towards the cheetah Faunus, earning the reaction from her soldiers who pointed their guns towards the little cat Faunus. Sienna motioned her men to put down their guns, telling them that she got this.

The cat and the cheetah was having staring contest for a moment. The tensions were skyrocketed through the roof when the terrorist's leader and the intruder were just about an inch from each other. The foot soldier watched this scene in nervous and awe at the sight of a little girl, fearlessly stands up against their leader.

The cat Faunus decided to break the unbearable silence and announced the what her business is.

"I challenge you into one on one fight."

3

2

1

0

"KHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The soldiers were laughing hysterically at the declaration. Presumptuous. A little girl, challenged an experience fighter like as skilled as Sienna Khan. They wondered if this insolent kid hit her head really hard, completely forgetting that she just slaughtered thirty of their comrades.

They however, stopped laughing when they heard a gunshot. The soldiers could see their boss raised her katana-shotgun above her head before secured it back to her left waist.

After the annoying laughter from her soldier cease, Sienna turned her attention back to the girl before her. The cheetah Faunus didn't laugh when this girl declared her intention here. She knew it very well that this girl wasn't an ordinary girl. No, not from her "display" beforehand. But from the cold amber eyes of her.

Sienna knew that eyes. The eyes of a warrior that had been lived through so many battle and come out on the top. She wonder if this girl was much older than she looks.

So out of curiosity, she considered her demand.

"What's the rule?" Sienna broke the silence, shocked her soldier greatly for the fact she considered the challenge.

"Just a classic one on one fight with no interruption from outsider. Each of us can choose only one weapon." The girl replied as she reached to her katana on her back and patted the weapon. "I chose this." The girl continued, earning a nod from the leader of the White Fang.

"Is there anything you want if you win?" The cheetah Faunus asked while preparing for any possible demand the girl could come out.

"Your death will be suffice."

Well, except for that. Sienna flattered a little bit but didn't even flinched when the girl declared her demand so casually. Who is this girl. Declaring someone's death so casually as if it's a the simplest this in the world.

"Very well." Sienna agreed, stepping back from the girl before she drew her shotgun-katana and pointed it at the little girl's neck before her. "I accept your challenge."

The little girl smiled mysteriously, pulled out her own katana, twirled it for a second before assumed a sword stance.

Sienna observed the stance she was using. She held the katana a little loosely within her right hand, her right foot was also at the front slightly and her body seems so relax.

The leader of the White Fang narrowed her eyes as she come out with one conclusion. _'It may seems slo_ _p_ _py, but there isn't a single opening in her stance at all. This girl really know how to use a sword.'_ The cheetah Faunus spoke within her mind as her brain worked hard to come out with a battle strategy.

 _'Let see if she's as fast as she look.'_

Sienna Khan rushed at the little girl at incredible speed. Being a part cheetah, which is the fastest land animal on the planet, Sienna was much faster than any normal Faunus. Her speed was absurd to the point people gives a moniker "The Golden Flash" for her fast, unpredictable movement.

But unfortunately for her, her title may be thrown into question now.

Because the little cat Faunus was able to block Sienna's fast sword attack in the mid swing by catching the cheetah Faunus on the wrist by using her left hand. The leader of the White Fang, as well as the White Fang soldier who were watching the showdown, widened their eyes in pure shock when the girl effortlessly block Sienna's fast, deadly attack.

The cat Faunus used her moment of surprise as distraction to deliver a swing of her katana and aimed to Sienna's neck. However, Sienna wasn't the leader of such an organization as big as the White Fang for nothing. Years of experience allows her to instantly recover from such unexpected development like this. So, using her speed, the cheetah Faunus ducked her head to avoid a lethal slash attack from her opponent.

However, the little cat Faunus proved herself again to be a dangerous and unpredictable opponent. The moment Sienna ducked her head to avoid her initial attack, the cat Faunus delivered a high kick towards the incoming head and slammed onto the cheetah's left face...really hard.

"Ugh!"

The leader of the White Fang grunted in pain as she was sent sprawling over the dirt for few meters before she recover rather quickly. The cheetah Faunus looked ahead, only to see a sheath was thrown at her. Sienna instinctively shifted her katana into shotgun mode and shoot the incoming sheath to deflect it. But her momentary of blindness was used by the cat Faunus to charge at her and deliver another lethal swing of katana, this time was aimed towards Sienna's left shoulder with the intent to slice her into two diagonally.

Sienna fortunately, reacted just in time to block the incoming attack. The cheetah Faunus raised her shotgun-katana above and block the slash attack with some effort. After some struggle, the leader of the White Fang pushed her opponent away and began to take a shot towards her with her shotgun.

The cat Faunus, as expected, was quite agile. She easily danced around to avoid rounds after rounds from Sienna's shotgun-katana and gained some distance from her.

The cheetah Faunus straight up her stance again as she shotgun shifted back into its katana mode. Her blood red eyes narrowed calculatingly at her opponent.

 _'She's good. Whoever taught her, must be really a master of sword of their own. She's quite agile too, a proof of her being a cat Faunus. However, her strength doesn't make sense. No cat Faunus at her size can kick that hard, had my Aura didn't protect me back then, I would have had some brain damages. Better be careful this time.'_

After her inner monologue, Sienna charged at her opponent again, shooting her shotgun to propel her even faster and attacked her opponent with the blunt side of her shotgun. The cat Faunus raised her katana to her left with the intent to block the attack, but the recoil from Sienna's shotgun have made the swing was more powerful that she previously predicted.

The little girl was slammed onto the ground really hard, causing her to let out a grunt of pain before she saw the White Fang's leader aimed her shotgun to her head with her finger on the trigger. The cat Faunus reacted quickly and swatted the tip of the shotgun away with her left palm.

Just in time before Sienna pulled the trigger. The nozzle was aimed at the crowd and Sienna has pulled the trigger, sending a round of shell towards her soldiers and killing three of them in one shot. Despite this, Sienna didn't care and never let herself distracted from her opponent. She was about to take aim again but the cat Faunus forcing her to block another lethal attack again. Sienna swatted the incoming sword with her shotgun, but this attack was only served as distraction, this allowed her opponent to gain some distance again.

"Not bad, to be able to reach the skills at your level at such young age, color me impressed..." Sienna sincerely complemented her opponent, but the cat faunus gave no reaction. "...may I know the name of the opponent who managed to push me this far?" The cheetah Faunus requested as her stance relaxed a little, but still on fully alert.

The girl was silent for a moment before she replied. "Blake." The cat Faunus, whose name was revealed as Blake, said monotonously as she retrieved the sheath of her katana and secure it on her back.

Sienna nodded her head in thought. While Blake's name was somehow familiar to her, the cheetah Faunus couldn't really put a finger on it, so she decided to put that thought aside and focused on her showdown with the cat Faunus.

"Well, Blake...I will say it again, I acknowledges your skills. But to be honest, letting go such a rare gem like you is truly a shame. You would be a perfect second-in-command for the White Fang." Sienna sighed while ignoring the gasp from her soldiers when they heard this. "But a fight is a fight after all. And I intents to honor it." Sienna reared her right hand and pointed her katana at Blake while her left hand touched the tip of the blade.

Blake didn't say anything as she mimicked her opponent's stance, earning a raised eyebrow from the cheetah Faunus. The two combatants were having staring connect for a moment before that dashed at each other with the intent to kill. As they were about few feet from each other...

 **(Zreesh)**

...The two swordswomans thrusts their blade and cutting each other.

Sienna managed to inflict a rather deep wound onto Blake's left shoulder while the cat Faunus herself only managed to gash Sienna's left hips a little. Blake was staggering a little, winched slightly and removed her scarf from her neck before wrapped it tightly around her left shoulder to stop the bleeding.

Sienna meanwhile, hissed in pain as she checked her left hips. She was pleased that the girl failed to inflict a fatal wound onto her and it costed the cat Faunus her left shoulder. The White Fang's leader turned around to see her opponent and smiled victoriously at Blake.

But soon her smile was replaced by a frown when she saw Blake...was smirking at her, she doesn't seem to care about her more serious wound at all.

"What's so funny girl?" Sienna spoke, continued to frown at Blake who continued to smile at her.

"Just found your disillusion of victory is mildly...amusing." Blake replied cryptically as she sheathed her katana.

Sienna was frowning even more at that remark. But she still keep her composure in check. "I have no idea what you're talking about child. I'm not the one who have a piece of cloth wrapped around her shoulder after all." Sienna turned around to face Blake. "Don't talk as if you have won just because you managed to lay a scratch on me."

Blake, however, just shifted her smile into a grin as she sheathed back her katana. "On the contrary, a scratch is all I need to secure my victory." Blake responded as she raised her palm up and doing a hand motion with one clear message.

'Bring it on!'

Sienna's anger just skyrocketed through the roof but she didn't exploded, she's much level headed than Blake give her credits. "Such arrogance coming from a child like you. I take what I said, you would be a terrible second in command for the White Fang. I'll make you suffer for wasting my times...and for killing thirty of my brothers and sisters." Sienna declared as she went into a stance again. The almost forgotten crowd roared in anticipation as they cheered at her to finish off the insolent brat before them.

Sienna dashed towards Blake even faster than before...

"Urgh!"

...But suddenly, she coughed up a rather large amount of blood as she staggered before Sienna collapsed to her knee.

This, obviously, efficiently silenced the previous excited crowd as they watched they leader was suddenly brought to her knee.

The leader of the White Fang coughed up for a moment, bloods trailing off from her mouth before she glared at the grinning cat Faunus fiercely. "What did you do, girl!" It was a demand, not a question. Although the effect wasn't as threatening as she wanted it to be due her current predicament.

Blake didn't answer her, instead she simply walked forward as she pulled out her katana again, but this time she didn't twirled it. Sienna watched her coming closer before something caught her attention.

Some clear liquid was dropping from the edge of her blade.

The cheetah Faunus widened her eyes in horror as she lost her composure for the first time since she became the leader of the White Fang. "Poison!" Sienna cried out hysterically as she realized what just happened.

"Not just any poison...it's the Aura Killer."

Sienna, and practically everyone around trembled in fear at the mention of the poison's name.

The Aura Killer, the deadliest poison on Remnant. It was designed to slay those with tremendous amounts of Aura the more they used it. It caused light damage to a few organs at first at first, which the person's Aura naturally tries to heal. Except, Aura Killer absorbed the strength of the Aura and caused more damage, meaning more Aura was drawn to the injuries and the cycle continues until the person who was poisoned with it dies of the severe injuries done to all of their internal organs.

In short, Aura Killer was a nightmare among nightmares to all Aura users in the world.

And not to mention, there is no antidote for it.

"The Aura Killer! How in Remnant did a mere little girl like you could get your hands on that abomination?" Sienna yelled out in panic.

Which wasn't her fault since anyone would have been freaked out if they get poisoned by such dangerous poison.

"I would love to share, but a colleague of mine would get upset if I told you about her existence." Blake spoke monotonously as she raised her katana and swung it down.

 **(Zreesh)**

And with a sweep of a sword that severed a head from a neck, Sienna Khan, the leader of White Fang, has fallen to her challenger. The cheetah Faunus's head rolled for a few moment before it stopped near the body. The said body finally collapsed to earth dues the lack of the head.

Blake twirled her katana to wiped off some bloods before put her weapon back to its sheath. She stared at the headless body without emotion before faced the still stunned crowd.

"Listen up!"

Blake barked out to get their attentions which she did. The cat Faunus was silent for a moment before she continued.

"Your leader...is dead. From this very moment, the White Fang will obey my command. Anyone have problem with it, I dare you to say that to my face right now!"

Blake looked around to find someone who objected her declaration. The White Fang soldiers looked at each other nervously before the kneel before the girl that killed their previous leader.

Acknowledging her superiority over them.

"Rise!" Blake commanded her new pawns to rise, which they obediently did. "From this now on. You will refer me as General Belladonna." This obviously earn a series of gasp and cried of shocks from her new pawns. They must have realized who she really is by now, but the newly General of the White Fang choose to ignore it.

"Now I know what you're thinking right now and believe me...I understand." Blake closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them again. But if you look closely, you will see fire burning within her cold ruthless amber eyes. "But since I'm on tight schedule, I'll keep it brief. On the Valentine day, at exactly 12 P.M, pay your attentions to your TV. Because I'll do the impossible and cease any doubt you have on me." Blake then turned around and started to leave the base.

"But for the time being, don't any of you dare to do anything funny while I'm gone."

 **Saturday, Febuary 9th, 2208, 02:00 A.M, Remnant, Sanus, Vale, Patch Island, Rose-Xiao Long Resident, Living Room**

"Ooooaaaaaahhhh!"

Ruby Rose, the one and only leader of Team RWBY, yawned over the coach tiredly.

The Living room was almost dark, sans for a desk lamp that illuminated over the desk. Everyone was asleep, not really susprising since it's two in the morning. But the 'young' leader had insisted to stay up this late.

Why you ask? Because she and her older sister, Yang Xiao Long, were struck in here while her other teammates, namely the Heiress, Weiss Schnee, and the ninja cat Faunus, Blake Belladonna, were out there executing their plan. Of course, that the fact they were also struck inside of a child body makes it even harder to act. Ruby and Yang cannot just go out there to help their teammates. They were, after all, still technically kids. They cannot move freely without being suspicious.

She hated it, she hated it when she felt useless.

So, being a responsible leader that she is, Ruby decided to exploit her 'free' times productively.

Lays over the table, was a pile of papers, consisted of so many weaponry projects. Ruby didn't always spend her eternal curse by fooling around or finding a way to break free from it. No, during that times, she learned. She learned as much as she can. And admittedly, her most favorite subject was weaponry. Guns, tanks, Bullheads, helicopters, airships, battleships, missiles, submarines and even orbital satellites, she had both invented and designed some of them during her life times.

Who knows that her rather crazy obsession towards weapons would be pay off like this.

"You're still up." A voice spoke from behind her, but Ruby pay no attention to it as she aware who it was.

Yang Xiao Long walked down the stairs and moved towards the couch before looked at her sister's unofficial work table.

"I got works to do." The warrior inside of six years old body spoke as she drank a cup of coffee on the table before she take a look onto one of her weaponry project as studied it.

Yang raised an eyebrow as she also take a look onto the paper. There was a complex image of a cylider-shaped machinery with four solar panel that formed as an 'X'.

"Isn't that Project Mljonir? The one that becomes the nightmare to all four kingdoms of Remnant in our thirty sixth restart?" Yang wondered as she looked at her little sister with a deadpanned look.

"The same." Ruby replied while still studying her project.

" And you intents to use it again?" Yang stared at her sister as if she was has gone nuts. "The last time that happens, the damn thing falls into the enemy's hands." Yang spoke flatly and from the tone alone, she seems to blame her little sister for it.

"Hey, I'd never know Weiss would pull out such stunt. I mean, giving the most dangerous weapon that ever created to Salem of all people, and asking her to fire one of the warhead towards us during out make out season. It took us forever to restrain Blake from driving Gambol Shroud through Weiss head on the next restart. And what more, I still wonder why I had stopped her back then. " Ruby snapped as quite as possible to her sister, finally pay attention to the blonde girl.

"You and me sis..." Yang nodded head head in agreement as she recalled the rather unpleasant memories. "...I mean, we got disintegrated without trace by that nuclear dust on our tenth restart, getting squashed like bugs by a fucking meteorite on eighteenth restart, and my personal favorite, get blasted off to the edge of universe on our twenty fifth restart, what was she trying to accomplice by firing off a mere country busting warhead over our head while all those things I mentioned had failed to kill us for good?"

Ruby didn't answered her and shifted back her attention to her project but Yang quickly snatched it. Ruby just gave her older sister a look that demand an explanation.

"No, you need to rest. You have been overworked for these past few days." Yang spoke as Ruby just raised her eyebrow with a hidden message.

'You noticed?'

"Of course I noticed silly. I'm your sister after all."

Ruby just gave her sister a fierce glare as her silver eyes narrowed dangerously at her. But Yang didn't back down a bit so Ruby decided to conceded for now.

"Fine...but at least help me clean this mess." Ruby spoke as she gestured to the pile of papers and sets of drawing tools on the table.

Yang nodded as she thought it was the best idea to comply. I mean, her parents would have a heart attack if they found out they innocent Ruby was practically planning a project for a weapon mass destruction.

But before they started cleaned up Ruby's mess, her scroll was going off. Ruby quickly picked up the device from the table and answered the call.

"Blake?"

 _"It's done, Ruby. The White Fang is under my command."_ Blake reported from the other line.

Ruby let out a manical grin at this. "Excellent. Contacts Weiss so that she can fly you up to Atlas. You two have five days to be prepared for 'Operation: Bloody Valentine'." Ruby replied to her teammate.

 _"Will do...urgh."_

Ruby frowned when she heard Blake grunted in pain from the other line. "Is it bad?" Ruby asked with concern.

 _"Sienna got me on my left shoulder, but I can still finish up my assignment on schedule."_ Blake responded.

"Just don't push yourself too hard okay." Ruby spoke before she hung up the call and looked at Yang. She knew what her older sister going to ask. "Don't worry, she will live."

Yang just nodded before she helped Ruby cleaned her project and headed towards bed to sleep.

 **To** **B** **e** **C** **ontinued**


End file.
